


Make-up Day

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [79]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Follow up on the last. Arthur and Eames are going through the school photo proofs (that they get via email) trying to figure out which photos they want and what sizes. Wondering if they should sign Briar Rose up for retakes because her photos are cute, but also kind of awkward.





	Make-up Day

“Hm…”

“Oh.”

Arthur and Eames sighed as they went through their daughter’s school photos.

A few weeks after picture day, Arthur got the email that the photographer had the proofs ready to show the parents so they could choose what photos they wanted in their packets.

After the kids went to bed and Phillip’s monitor was set beside them on the end table, Arthur brought his laptop to bed and clicked the link and began to pick out which pictures they wanted. Edward went first and it was hard to narrow it down to one.

Eames was proud of his boy, a younger, smaller copy of him, his arrogance coming through even at that age. Arthur sighed and said,

“He’s all you.”

“I know. He’s such a handsome boy.”

“You keep blowing up his head like that and when he’s a teenager he’s going to be insufferable.”

“Nah, he has your modesty.”

“Sure he does.”

Arthur shook his head and Eames laughed.

“I like this one. It’s the only one that doesn’t let him look smug as shit.”

Eames agreed on the most humble looking image of their son and then went to Briar Rose’s photos. That’s when they both made noises, looking at how awkward their little girl looked. She was trying to smile without showing her teeth, one photo had her upper lip trying to cover her top row of teeth but it looked like she didn’t know how to smile. The second was a tight lipped closed smile that made her look as if she was giving a polite, tight look. The third had the corner of her mouth pulled up and the last one had her giving the best smile, her mouth slightly open as if she was saying ‘ah’ and trying to smile at the same time.

“These aren’t her best.” Arthur said.

“Not in the least. She looks awkward in all of these.”

“The last one isn’t so bad.”

Eames made a face as if he was trying to mimic his daughter’s face and Arthur sighed.

“We could always have her take make up photos.”

“No way. Her tooth isn’t grown in all the way yet and she would just give another set of awkward smiles.”

Arthur hummed and they pulled up the photos again, looking through all of them and deciding which ones they were certainly not picking. Finally, they settled on the last one with the ‘ah’ smile and Eames sighed.

“Edward didn’t have this problem when he lost his teeth.”

“Well, Edward has your confidence.”

“Briar Rose is all you. One thing goes wrong and it’s chaos.”

Arthur gave him a look as Eames smiled at him. Arthur then turned back to the pictures and said,

“Well, at least this will only happen this year. Hopefully. She’ll lose her baby teeth throughout the year and by next year we won’t have this problem.”

“And if we do?”

“Then you better teach her to smile better.”

Eames laughed.


End file.
